The Master
Asmodexus, better known by his alias, The Master, is a mysterious and unique being who collects several species from numerous planets to his own planet, Jadax Magna, only to be hunted for pleasure. Biography Creation When a Great Being named Makura wanted to make a new species, superior to many races before it, intended for a greater purpose and he created a prototype for it. But Makura gave the prototype to much intelligence and it rebelled. The prototype, which was the Master, mutated Makura into a beast and left. Universal Hunt A little while after, the Master observed the universe and he was indeed interested in the planets and their life. He wanted to obtain at least one of every species in the universe badly. He created the desert planet, Jadax Magna,As a containment unit, but he needed a transportation system to carry the species to Jadax magna. To fill in that need he built a humongous space vessel that was camouflaged to appear to be an island or other landmass so each species would live in it and the Master would wait for 10,000 years until he piloted the vessel back to Jadax Magna. When he took a break from his hunt once, he realized that he loved killing and hunting. Thus, he made Jadax Magna his hunting grounds and hunted and stalked the many species he had brought to jadax magna over the years for fun. Tehktra Nui With only a few planets left, He arrived at the Endless Ocean Planet and made the vessel look like an island. Over time, Rahi and Matoran colonized it and named it Tehktra Nui. The Master waited for 10,000 years until he could go back to Jadax Magna. During those 10,000 years, he named himself leader of the Fire Kingdom, A section of Tehktra Nui, And captured a Makuta named Akatax and took him as a slave. 10,000 years later, The Master wanted a coded chip that was a piece of the ship back from Toa Ikarki so he could pilot the ship and return to Jadax Magna. Akatax eventually got the chip back to the Master whilst ending Ikarki's life. He also wanted a Kanohi Olmak for reasons unknown from a Le-Matoran but never got it. He sent Akatax to kill an evil Toa of Iron since he threatened to take over Tehktra Nui, But Akatax failed. The Master beat Akatax mercilessly for his failure. Later he placed Akatax in a stasis tube for a example of the Makuta species. ]] The Master eventually got the Ta-Matoran of the Fire Kingdom to his underground lair and crowded them in a Statis Room so he can have yet another collection of a species. When he was about to get ready to pilot his ship, a robot being named Magneon trespassed into the Master's chamber and the Master was challenged to a fight by Magneon. After a fierce battle, and an armed ripped off, the Master lost to Magneon and was forced to pilot the Tehktra Nui vessel for Magneon. And so he did. Return to Jadax Magna After the Tehktra Nui vessel crash landed back to Jadax Magna, Magneon spared the Master's life so the Master could help him with the ship's conrtols. He has since then been locked up in a cage by Magneon. With the mutant zesk, Keilo's help, The Master was able to rebuild himself from the damaged state he was in after his battle, and adopted a mask to conceal his identity. He was then able to escape from Magneon's clutches and out onto the planet's surface. Later he met up with one of his ta-matoran via a pipe and forced him to follow him. The two then met Yeq and Jav and headed back to the KMES unit's shelter were Kero and Pyrex were waiting. Trivia *His name Asmodexus is derived from the word Asmodeus, another name for the devil. *He does not wear a Kraahkan, that's just his face. *His wings are a result of experiments on himself Appearances *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Matoran Adventures (mentioned) *Running From Death Category:Ohter